


夏日逝去如逝水 / 夏の終わりに思うこと

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 一个围观别人结婚的故事，不甜不要钱BGM：One Ok Rock - Wherever you are





	夏日逝去如逝水 / 夏の終わりに思うこと

Spend my summertime beside him / And the rest of the year the same

夏日时光确已逝去，而此情长存直到永远

#

沿着摆满鲜花的道路走出会场，我走进夏末的夜色里。爬藤架下挂满简易灯饰，亮起来像是一片星海。

我就蹲在那儿给黄明昊打电话。

电话响了三四声而后被接通，“咋啦？”我听到他的声音，有点低，带点儿调笑，“婚礼不开心啊？”

“黄明昊！”我喊他，“你来不来？我快被烦——死——啦！”

#

抵达婚礼现场时是傍晚四点，我走进花园，有个孩子坐在签到台那里目不转睛地看着我，旁边坐着新郎官的姐姐。

“正廷，来啦，签个到吧。”

我拿起笔挑了个空白页面签了名字，抓着笔犹豫了好一会儿，她看出点端倪，问我，“Justin今天不来？”

边上席位表上1号桌的位置清清楚楚印着“朱正廷及家属”，没写明，但谁都知道家属是谁，他倒好，临时通告缠身，让我一个人过来解释。

“他指不定几点才下班，我看是来不了了，份子我们随两份。”

“别这么客气呀。”

我把马克笔放下，一抬头那孩子还在盯我，面上没什么表情，眼睛瞪得很圆，我也冲他眨眨眼，觉得他的氛围让我莫名有点儿熟悉。

“昊昊，叫正廷哥哥。”

“昊昊？”

“嗯。”新郎官的姐姐点点头，“他是我们舅舅那边儿的孩子，今年才两年级，叫薛嘉昊。”

那人用他黑曜石般的双眼望着我，过了一会儿露出一个调皮的笑容，他手扶着签到台的桌沿，凑上来大声喊我：“朱正廷！！”

我浑身一凛，警铃大作，又一个烦人精。

为什么说又一个，是因为在我迄今为止的生命里，也有另外一个皮到让我想要把他丢在马路中间走掉的存在，我不知道我是用什么样的毅力熬过了他调皮又叛逆的那段时期，然后他的名字现在写在我的家属栏里面。

这孩子让我没来由地想到年幼的黄明昊，和我早就忘记的被闹到抓狂的心情。

和新郎新娘打完招呼我便去花园的甜点架边吃点心，刚拿起一个纸杯蛋糕，便有人拽我裤脚，我低头一看，是薛嘉昊。

我把手上的蛋糕给他，“你要吃？”

他摇摇头，“朱正廷，你怎么不开心？”

“不开心？没有好吧，今天这么好的日子，我怎么会不开心。”

穿着伴娘服的女生追过来拉他，“昊昊，跟姐姐回休息室，不要在这里打扰别人。”

他却挣开，冲我伸出他稚嫩的小肉手，他很直白地说：“我要朱正廷牵我。”

伴娘捂嘴笑起来，“别人是看见漂亮姐姐走不动路，昊昊你怎么追着帅哥跑。”

我说：“我不会牵你的，你要是想吃什么，那我倒可以帮你拿一个。”

他撇撇嘴，三两下把那个挤满了奶油的小蛋糕吞进肚子里，他沾了一手的奶油，我给他递了张纸巾，他边擦边鼓着嘴看我。

我翻了个白眼，又换了种蛋糕给他递过去，他不接。

那个昊昊把那纸团狠狠丢在脚边的小垃圾桶里，从桌子上抓过叠成花状的大纸巾，团成一团握在手里，我惊恐地看着他，他咽下最后那口蛋糕，把那团纸巾冲我丢过来，“为什么不理我！”

“不理你我早就走啦！”我气得跳脚，“喜欢谁就惹谁这套在我这里不管用！”

“你不开心为什么不和我玩！”

“没为什么！也没不开心！”

麻烦鬼！我转身朝室内会场里走，走了几步回过头，他就跟在我身后不远的地方，我冷冷地瞪他一眼，走了几步再回头，他就站在那儿再没跟过来。

我心里有点软了，可能是因为他老是让我错觉自己将小学生黄明昊扔下便走掉，我又看了他两眼，直接导致在之后几小时的流程里被他黏到追悔莫及。

#

我一通倒苦水似地说完，他在电话那端忍不住笑，他说：“不行啊，我脑袋里也拉警报了，我看我遇到情敌了。”

我被他难得的这种奇怪的直球闹了个大脸红，“幼稚，也就你把他这种皮孩子当情敌。”

“那可不？所有多看你一眼的人都是我情敌。”

我站起来又蹲下去，有点儿心烦意乱。

薛嘉昊小朋友说我不开心，我还反驳他，可现在呢？

我意识到我真是有点儿想黄明昊，在今天这样见证他人幸福的浪漫日子里。围观幸福时刻容易让人动容，也容易让人意识到自己的孤单，我本来应该不孤单的啊——我有黄明昊，我的那个昊——可是他偏偏就是在这时候有事不在。

薛嘉昊是个由头，可没有调皮的昊昊，我也还是想给我的昊昊打电话。

“黄明昊啊，你说今天天气那么好怎么没月亮呢。”

“今天没有吗？我没注意看……啊！”

我听见他惊呼一声，然后短促地按了两声喇叭。

我心都要跳出来了，紧张地问他怎么回事，他说黑灯瞎火的有摩托车忽然穿马路。

“你在开车的话，那我不打扰你了，你先回家吧，我一会儿叫经纪人接一下。”

“嗯……”他拖长声音，过了好几秒才说，“挂么，也可以，但是呢，其实我……”

他突然扑哧一声笑了，“诶！哈哈哈，朱正廷你蹲那儿干嘛呀？”

这时候有车前灯从侧面照在身上，我一转头灯光便熄灭了，我看清车的全貌，就是黄明昊今年生日新买的那辆骚包宾利。

我把手机收到口袋里，看他下了车，一身黑色西装，胸口插了一块黄色手帕，妆有点浓，怕是下了通告直接赶来了。

他走过来扶起我，我腿麻了，就倒到他身上。

“你可算来了，我好无聊啊。”

“饭菜也不能让你乖乖就范吗？”

“那我总有吃够的时候啊，精神空虚懂吗。”

“好好好，我不是来了吗？”

我带他到早已无人在看守的签到台，他翻开那本册子，在我边上剩下的一点空余地方签上自己的名字，画了一颗非常丑的爱心把我们的名字框起来。

陆陆续续大家都在往花园里走了。

于是我们远离宾客，穿过石桥、园林和喷泉走到今日办证婚仪式的鲜花拱门那里，拱门下方有一条透明水晶台阶，我们走上去，在尽头坐下来，腿晃荡晃荡。

上海下过两场大雨，忽然就凉下来了，今夜很晴，天空中有漂亮的厚重的白色云团，风扑在脸颊和脚踝，实在是舒服，刚才我只觉得一点点凉意，这会儿和他挨在一起，我才真的享受起这样静谧的夜晚。

“烟火几点开始？”

“好像说是八点，还有十分多钟的样子。”

他从口袋里掏出耳机，“那听个音乐吧，连你的手机。”

我点开播放排行，尴尬地发现我的周榜播放第一竟然是他曾经很喜欢的一首日文歌，我硬着头皮按下播放，他一听前奏就开始得意地笑，大声地跟着唱，才唱到第二句，远处忽然传来“咻——”的一声，紧接着烟花毫无防备在我们头顶炸开，我被吓了一跳，捂着胸口去看，一连串的烟火紧接着蹿上天空，此起彼伏地炸开，像一颗颗小小的宝石映在墨蓝色的夜空，爆炸的轰鸣虽响，离我们却远，这一个角落依然安静平和，像我与黄明昊专属的世外桃源，这时候耳机里唱的那些，我听不懂，却回想起之前看到过的翻译：“我们相逢的日子是我们第一个值得纪念的日子，而今天这一日，是我们第二个值得纪念的日子……”

我的不浪漫会死的毛病开始抬头，有了这场烟火，我们的夏天好像能够圆满结束了，我和黄明昊又一起度过了一个夏天，一个人生中平凡无奇无限循环的季节。

好神奇啊，他曾经也是我的小孩，后来，一个又一个季节过去，却变成了我的依靠。

烟火很短暂，一首歌没放完就结束了，一点点青烟自天幕散下来，我吸吸鼻子，“怎么就这样就结束啦。”他没回应我，我扭头去看他，发现他竟在看着我，一直看着我，似乎看了很久，那他看到烟花了吗？

我的心脏在胸口异常剧烈地搏动了一下，就在这时他偏头吻了我，一阵凉风拂过来，让我的脸颊有点冷，但我们贴紧的嘴唇却很温暖，我听见很远的地方有宾客的尖叫和口哨声，我知道他们一定不是为了我们在欢呼，而是为了今天的主角，但在我们的这一处秘密花园里，我们也有鲜花拱门，有烟火下的吻，有相通的心意。

他的嘴唇退开，我们忽然害羞得不敢看对方的脸，都转向正前方坐好，他拉住我的手，用两只手包住，放在自己的膝盖上，我脑子抽了一下，于是把头靠去他肩膀上，完全没什么原因只是觉得，我想这样靠着他。

音乐还在循环，我觉得那些鼓点有点逼出我今天一直没流的眼泪，我看到他无名指上的戒指，和我的那只叠在一起。

我累了，又哽咽，声音含含糊糊得自己也听不清，“你知道吗，今天新人交换完戒指之后，那个司仪让他们一起伸左手展示对戒，我看着的时候真有点羡慕。”

他用侧脸抵着我的头顶沉默了一会儿，我期待他讲点好话温情话让我有新鲜感的话，结果他居然还是那么傻还是不吃这一套，他认认真真问我：“正廷，你是不是微醺了？舌头捋不平诶。”

“嗯……嗯？！你说什么？”我跳起来用断掌打他，啪的一声毫不含糊，打得他连连求饶，从玻璃台阶跳下去避开我。

我坐在那里假装冷漠地看着他，他伸手给我，“好啦，算了好吗？”

于是我使唤他，跳到他背上，他嚎了一声，还是稳稳托住我，然后气喘吁吁地用他低沉的嗓音不合时宜地唱：“有时候你懒得像只猫，脾气不好时又张牙舞爪，我总是温柔地能把你的心融化掉，朱正廷是我的小猫猫——”

我非但没想打他，还被逗得哈哈大笑，他也笑，笑了一会儿颠了颠我，正经道，“朱正廷，你要是想公开我现在就让工作室到媒体群发红包去，怎么，公开吗？”

“我不要。”

“啊……”

“还没结婚就想骗我公开。”

他步子停滞了一瞬，接着背着我在园子里欢快地跑起来，“那明天就打飞的去扯——证——”

我抱紧他的脖子，他的头发被风吹起来飘到我的脸上，我的心有被揪住的感觉，但我知道那是因为开心，因为有个我能发自内心去爱，也是我发自内心去爱的人，他始终占据着我的爱，并且他竟然也爱我。

#

等到我们再回去那边时，宾客已经散了一些，其余的三三两两坐在花园的沙发上休息，薛嘉昊站在那里一动不动，黑色的剪影就像一座小雕像一样。

我从黄明昊背上跳下来以防引起他人注意力，我的心情柔软了一些，于是用好笑的口气告诉他，“诶那个就是昊昊，他老烦我，烦死人了。”

“哦？是吗？”黄明昊走在我侧前方微微挡住了我。

“快帮我闹回去！”我假装推推他，心里想他那么喜欢小孩那么孩子王的人，大概怎么样也不会像我这么悲剧。

黄明昊走上前，薛嘉昊仰着头望着他，“你是谁！为什么背朱正廷！”

黄明昊弯下腰盯着他，接着出乎我意料地，弯起嘴角露出了一个极为纯真的笑容，说出来的话却有够打击人的：“这是我和朱正廷之间的事，不告诉你哦。”

那孩子跺了跺脚，对他呲牙咧嘴地吼了一声，像宣战的小兽，黄明昊不甘示弱，也用一模一样的招数还回去，两个人开始幼稚的拌嘴，薛嘉昊伸手推搡他，被他用一根手指头顶回去，小孩和大人的斗争就像蚂蚁和巨人打架，到头来你总能被四两拨千斤地噎回去。

我从旁看着，一边忍着笑一边看着，唉，忽然又想起第一次见面那天了，太经常性地想起来了，有时候我怀疑其实那个场面已经被我加过无数道滤镜，失去本来的色彩了。

那天他开门对我说“哇——”，和现在这个呲牙咧嘴的小豆丁薛嘉昊有什么区别呢，我那时候也觉得这孩子好无语，我都自身难保了，这个小孩儿莫不会还要我照料吧？可是谁知道照料着照料着，一晃那么多年。

黄明昊。

从此以后漫长的人生，还要请你多多关照，即便是这样虚长你几岁的我。

你不会知道我也不会告诉你，但是这一刻我发自内心地希望，你能和我一起走到生命的尽头。

夏天会过去故事不会结束，婚礼是一天而相伴是一生，生命中的人总会离开，但我希望你是我能在终点等到的那一个。

我爱你。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Always Summer！


End file.
